


Soft!Damien: Unpredictable Catastrophe

by Oh_DAMNeron



Series: Softverse AU [5]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TW: some blood, Tw: getting shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: Summary: Damien is running for mayor and goes to a campaign. Little does he know that something bad will happen that ends with him winding up in hospital. Is the author getting better at summaries?





	Soft!Damien: Unpredictable Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is in my own modern AU, during Damien running for mayor and before Will went to war.

It turns out, there are people in the world who, no matter how much you try to please them, will always try to hurt you.

William wasn't one to volunteerily go to the campaigns. He wanted to support Damien with all his heart, but he just didn't like the campaigns. They were to much for him. He didn't like the crowds. So, holding Lukas back so he didn't break free, William wished Damien good luck, gave him a kiss, smoothed down his suit and then Damien departed. William may not be going, but he was going to have it playing on the tv in the background. He waved goodbye and went inside, pulling Lukas up onto his lap, kissing the dog's forehead. Lukas returned the kiss, slobbering over William's face. 

In the car Damien recited his planned speech internally and externally. He had it memorised, but the more practise the better he'd remember.  
When he arrived he was sure he had his speech memorised perfectly. Each gesture was carefully executed and had a precise place within his speech. He knew when and for how long he would pause. He was ready. 

From home, William sent Damien a text, it read, "You got this babe, relax, I know you get stressed and nervous, but it's okay, you're ready. I love you." 

Damien read the text, he smiled at his phone and went to reply. Before he could do so, he was told he had to go on stage. He got to the podium and slowly slipped into the concentration of reciting his speech. 

William was watching from their home, he was so endlessly proud of his boy. He was out there achieving his dream. Going places. He scratched behind Lukas' ears.  
"Look Lukey! Look at him go! He's doing great isn't he! He's got this in the bag doesn't he!" Will used his puppy voice. The standard higher pitch voice with some baby babble thrown in, nothing special.  
Lukas barked happily, wagging his tail as he saw Damien on the television. 

At that moment, time seemed to slow down for Damien. A gunshot was heard off in the distance and the crowd scattered in every direction like a flock of spooked pigeons. A person stood in the middle of the crowd. They were too far away to guess who they are but by the way they held themself, slouched forward, head tilted, legs offset. Whoever it was held a gun, aimed directly at Damien. 

From the home William sat forward in his seat, staring intently at the television. Lukas nipped at his hand and whimpered. He knew something was wrong. Then another gunshot sounded.

Pain was felt before the sound was heard. Searing agony erupted in his torso. Damien dropped a hand to his stomach and when he looked down, his hand was covered in blood and his white vest and shirt was stained already.  
The bullet had gone through the thin wood of the podium and had struck Damien.  
There was the feeling of someone crashing into him. Damien's consciousness wavered. A green-haired man was looking down at him, tapping his face.  
"Hey. Hey! Goldhart you have to stay awake! Damien! Somebody help! He's been shot!"  
As Damien's vision slowly blurred he caught another figure move from behind the curtain. "We've got an ambulance on their way, hold in there, sir." A feminine voice spoke.  
Damien turned his head to look for the person in the crowd. There were flashing lights, red and blue fought for dominance. There was distant shouting. The person holding him tapped his face again and he was brought back to reality.  
"The police have got that under control, I need you to stay awake until the paramedics get here." The person spoke quickly and with determination.  
Damien nodded slowly, trying to sit up. A hand forced him back to the ground. "Damien, don't move." 

Will grabbed a lead for Lukas, and ran to his car. Lukas jumped in the passenger side while Will started the engine.  
He knew Damien was at least an hour away but he knew that he would drive days to get to Damien if something happened. An hour was nothing but at the same time it was too long.  
He pulled out to the drive way and tried to not exceed the speed limit, getting pulled over would just slow him down. 

Sirens sounded in the distance when Damien finally started to lose consciousness. Tugging weakly on the man's jacket, he let words spill from his lips.  
"Will... you have... to find Will..." using his remaining strength he strengthened his grip to show how serious he is about this. "Please... I love... him... find William..."  
"Conserve your energy please. You need to stay awake." When Damien didn't respond and his eyes rolled back into his head, the man tapped his face again. Still no response. “Goldhart, please say something. Damien!”  
There was a screeching of wheels and thudding of feet. Damien was lifted into a stretcher and wheeled to the ambulance. 

William ran into the hospital, Lukas with him. The dog sniffed around. Will lead him up to the front desk.  
"I was told I could find a Damien Goldhart here." He spoke quickly, impatient.  
"Mr Goldhart is currently in surgery. I'll alert you when you can visit him."  
There was something that the receptionist wasn't telling him. He knew it. He was about to try and get the information out of him before a green-haired man walked up to him.  
"William...” He sounded emotionally exhausted.  
"Andy...” Will sighed in relief, a familiar face was a good thing. “Damien? Is he alright?" Will had to tug on the lead to keep Lukas from jumping up on the man.  
"I'm not sure about Goldhart. I've been waiting for any news..." there was a pause, as if the man was considering how to continue. "He was asking for you."  
William's eyes widened. "He was? When?"  
"Before he lost consciousness, right before the ambulance got there." The man stood awkwardly for a moment, "Why don't we sit down?"  
William nodded slowly before being led to the chairs. Once he sat down Lukas curled up at his feet. “Why were you there anyway?” Will wanted it to sound as if he just wanted to start a conversation but it came out as more stressed than anything else.  
“I was at the campaign, I couldn’t just leave him there, I had to help somehow.” Andy leant down to scratch behind Lukas’ ears, who lapped at his hand in return. 

Some time passed — and a few arguments about the dog staying in the hospital — before a nurse came into the waiting area and asked for a Mr William Ford. Will stood instantly. The nurse ushered him over. He gave the dog lead to Andy, the told him he would come back soon and to take care of Lukas. 

The halls were too long. The hospital was too big. The nurse lead him away and through the maze of hallways. It seemed to go on and on and on and on...  
Finally they entered the ICU. The nurse stopped at a door and opened it, revealing an unconscious Damien. He was hooked up to various machines and a steady, yet a bit fast, beeping filled the dead air.  
Will walked over towards Damien. He couldn’t believe it.  
“The doctors have removed the bullet but there was internal bleeding, ruptured organs and too much time had passed. He’s stable for now, but some of the doctors are unsure if he’ll make it through the night.” The nurse spoke lowly, then, after a moment, he stepped from the room to give him some space.  
William moved forward slowly, fighting the stinging in his eyes. He pulled the chair beside the bed closer and interlaced their fingers. He felt his face scrunch up, about to cry but he forced it away. Taking a deep breath, he used his other hand to smooth back Damien’s hair.  
“Oh sweetie... oh my precious baby...” he leant his head against the bed railing.  
He stayed like that until the nurse returned with Andy and Lukas. He had seen the exchange and went over to see if Andy knew Damien. Since he did, he was brought to the room.  
Lukas stood on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the bed. He nosed at Damien’s hand and whimpered softly. Will stroked Lukas’ ears and watched the dog sadly. Lukas then jumped up onto the bed and squeezed in beside Damien, resting his head in the crook of his arm.  
“The nurse said he may not make it.” Will muttered lowly to the quiet room.  
Beeping rung through the air as Andy pieced together a response. “He said he loves you... I never asked and I know this is the worst time to ask, but are you two a thing?” Andy looked from Will to the unconscious Damien.  
Will squeezed Damien’s hand slightly. “Yeah... I love this son of a hitch. He stole my heart.”  
William could have sworn he felt Damien’s hand squeeze weakly but he was sure he just imagined it.  
“I had an inkling, but I didn’t want to assume...” Andy smiled sadly at Will, who intently watched Damien breathing. “I’m happy for you two. I’ll make sure to tell him that when we get out do here.”  
Cracking a smile, will rubbed circles into the back of Damien’s hand. 

Andy soon pulled up a chair and waited with Will. Lukas stayed put, almost guarding Damien. Not moving for anything, not even the nurse who came in to check on everyone. 

That night was one of the most stressful nights that William had ever endured. Every fluctuation in the beeping, or hitching of his breathing sent a wave of panic through his body. He was fighting tears the entire night, he’s sure Andy knew but didn’t say anything. Lukas continued to whimper throughout the night as Andy fell asleep in his chair.  
Will was sure he felt Damien’s hand tighten ever so slightly. He stood, moving his hand to draw it down Damien’s face. “C’mon baby, I can feel you fighting... Fight a bit harder.” When no response came, he sat back down and kissed his hand. “Please...”

In the early hours of the morning Damien slowly surfaced from his unconsciousness.  
He turned his head, the room was lit only by dawn outside, the sun not even visible over the horizon. Quickly he was met with a snout nuzzling his face.  
“Lu...” with those first uttered words, Will stood and gushed over Damien.  
“Baby.... holy shit Damien, you’re awake. Oh god I’ve been so worried. How’s the pain? Do you want me to get the nurse?” Will rapid fired questions.  
At the sudden noise there was the sound of Andy falling out of his chair, obviously startled. Andy rushed over to Damien, “Holy shit man you scared us!” He exclaimed.  
Lukas yipped from his place in the bed, licking at Damien’s face.  
It was at that point that William broke down. They still didn’t know if he was going to make it through the rest of the night. He could still be gone by morning. Will wiped at his wet face quickly. Then he felt a weak thumb stroke his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Damien, smiling softly at William.  
William called Lukas to the end of the bed and got Damien to shuffle over. He lowered the railing and climbed into the bed with Damien. He needed the physical contact. He curled up against Damien, drinking in his scent, drowning out the chemicals. 

He didn’t sleep at all that night, Andy had gotten the doctor and he had checked over Damien thoroughly. They were going to keep him for a while longer so they could monitor him as he heals. They welcomed William to stay and offered to bring in his own bed. They even brought Lukas some food and water. William stayed with Damien for the duration of his stay in the hospital. He had phoned his work and told them what had happened, most of them had seen it on the news so they weren’t surprised that he would be staying with Dames. Andy showed up with food every now and again. He was a great help and always offered his assistance in any situation. 

William stayed with Damien while he healed. He would never leave his side. For as long as they lived, William wanted to be with Damien as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry there’s a gap between this fic and the last, school started and the fics will be slower realesed.  
> Thank you for reading and I’ll try and find time to write! Please check out my Tumblr for more Soft!Damien related content! @K9Effect


End file.
